Satsuki Momoi
Satsuki Momoi is the manager of Tōō High and previously the manager of the Generation of Miracles. She is in love with Tetsuya Kuroko and sees herself as his girlfriend. Appearance Momoi has long, bright pink hair that reaches her lower back. Her eyes are also pink. She is very slim, slender and has large breasts (according to Riko's Scan, she has an F-cupKuroko no Basuke chapter 110, page 2). She is usually seen in her school uniform: a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt. She has also been seen mutiple times with a light blue sweater, zipped open. Personality She has a very bubbly personality. She is out-going and sometimes acts flirty, especially with Kuroko. She has a romantic vision of love, falling in love with Kuroko when he just gave her free ice cream.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 38, page 14 Midorima has also commented that Momoi is very passionate about basketball, perhaps even more than players themselves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 2 History She was the manager of the boys basketball team in Teikō Middle School. When she saw some Teikō students eating ice cream, she thought by herself that she would like some too. Kuroko approached her and gave her his ice cream stick, with Momoi thinking that he just dumped his trash on her. Momoi turns the stick over and sees that it's actually worth one free ice cream. She instantly falls in love with Kuroko and approaches him later on, promoting herself as his girlfriend. Story Interhigh preliminaries Finals During the match between Seirin and Shūtoku, Momoi appears for the first time at the school gym of Tōō High. She is searching for Aomine and finds him laying on some kind of podium. She tells him that Kuroko and Midorima are fighting right now and says that she thinks Kuroko will win, because he is the one she loves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 33, page 26 Aomine says they are both strong. After Seirin's win, she calls Midorima on the phone. Very exciting, she shouts at him and asks if he's won or not. Midorima hangs up immediatly and Aomine takes Momoi's phone to ring him again. Momoi is irritated by this.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 35, page 16 Skill Momoi has been the manager of a basketball team since middle school, maybe even before that. Because of this, she has a lot of experience with basketball and loves the sport very much. As the manager, she scoutes other teams and reviews their playing patterns. She is able to analyze every ability of every player and can forsee their moves. As commented on by Riko, she is an expert in data-collection and resembles a spy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 44, page 9 She then deliveres that information to her players and then they are able to read their opponents' moves. Trivia *On the first character poll, Momoi ranked 16th, with 345 votes. She rose to 13th in the second poll, with 362 votes. *The kanji 桃 (Momo) in Momoi means peach or peachy-pink, which hints to her hair color. *Momoi gives nicknames to people she's close to. (Kuroko is "Tetsu-kun," Kise is "Ki-chan," Murasakibara and is "Muk-kun"). She used to call Aomine "Dai-chan" when they were children, but she started to call him "Aomine-kun" in high school otherwise "people are gonna talk." After Aomine's defeat by Kagami, she reverts back to calling him "Dai-chan", at least in private. *Just as Riko, Momoi also is a horrible cook. Just as Seirin's coach, she served uncut lemons to her team as well.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 47, page 5 *As seen in the Kuroko no Basuke Extra's, Momoi can tie a cherry stalk with her tongue. *Seen in another Kuroko no Basuke Extra, it turns out that while her relationship with Kuroko is not official, they have gone out on dates before. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Managers Category:Tōō High